zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze FFVII Mako Reactor
| Scenario = }}ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor is a zombie escape map developed by Hannibal (also known as Rafuron), and is amongst one of the most popular maps of the mod. It appears in Counter-Strike: Source. On June 30, 2012, the latest version in CS: S (v5_3) of this map has been released, concluding all the progress and updates which have been made in the past. On August 1, 2013, the map was officially ported to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as v5_4. Overview It is based on the very first scene of the popular Final Fantasy VII. After the party arrives by train, the mission is to get down into the Reactor's core, set up the bomb (done by the guide, Cloud), and leave the Reactor, finally take the another side of the bridge for safety. It has 4 levels of difficulty (Normal, Hard, Extreme '''and '''Extreme II), which all follow the exact same path with minor differences, and one Zombie Mod (ZM) level instead of an escape one after the four. The map is highly popular amongst the community because of many different reasons; like Bahamut, (probably the first "boss" ever seen on a ZE map), the Materia (powerful and varied power-ups for the humans), a huge and fitting music repertory liked by the majority, and for being the first ZE map with "Stages" or "Difficulties". The goal, like on the very beginning of Final Fantasy VII, is ultimatly to destroy the Mako Reactor of Midgar's Sector 1 and escape to safety before the explosion occurs. From Hard to Extreme II, players also have to face Bahamut and Sephiroth (main antagonist from FFVII), in different ways that increase in difficulty after each winning round. The map is very difficult (especially on the Extreme difficulties), and requires proper teamwork and good use of the materia in order to win. Story Development The map has since it's release received a lot of updates and is still not completely intact, but it is perfectly playable since v2_2 and arguably no bugs are left to exploit. Counter-Strike: Source ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v1 The very first version. It had an unplayable and highly laggy start due to the trains where the player start being in motion instead of static. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v2_2 The first perfectly playable version. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v3_1 One of the most difficult, if not most difficult version. It is almost perfectly stable as only very few bugs are left. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v4 A test version to v5. ze_FFVII_mako_reactor_v5 The forelast version. Because the new classname system caused the map to crash, a new version (v5_1) was developed the day after to quickly get rid of this error. ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor_v5_1 There was an exploitable bug at the pipes which has been fixed in v5_3. ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor_v5_3 The latest version for CS: S. It fixed the pipes part as well as the exploitable bug which allowed players to hide before going up into the elevator room on Extreme II. It is perfectly stable. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive On July 13, 2013, it was announced that the map will be available on CS: GO. Hannibal refused to do it at first as the version after the platform transfer is buggy, but later it was confirmed after Kaemon passing to him a petition. The guide Cloud in early levels may disappear due to errors on the model. The official CS: GO version of this map is not released yet, but there are Korean gameplay videos available. One confirmed that the map is decompiled. ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor_v5_4 Released on August 1, 2013. The models Cloud and Combine Dropship were removed due to crashing, and also the red color correction because it is "annoying"Hannibal & Kaemon Blog. Mako Reactor for CS:GO (version 5.4). "PD: I removed the annoying red color correction : )". See also * Hannibal & Kaemon Blog ** ZE FFVII Mako Reactor comming to CS:GO. (Jul 13, 2013) ** Mako Reactor for CS:GO (version 5.4) (Aug 1, 2013) Map specifications * Custom props/models ** Guide *** Cloud ** Bosses and Enemies **# Guard ScorpionHannibal & Kaemon Blog. ZE FFVII Mako Reactor comming to CS:GO. Comments. (July 16, 2013) HannibalSPA: The port is almost finished, but the red crab is giving problems. / (July 16, 2013) Kaemon: What Hannibal means by “red crab” is “Guard Scorpion” (the boss you fight instead of Bahamuth on Normal and the old Easy difficulties). (named "monster" in the map) **# Bahamut **# Sephiroth * Special Items (referred as Materia) * Multiple levels *# Normal *# Hard *# Extreme *# Extreme II *# Zonbie Mod * Many different soundtracks. Soundtrack This map features in a huge amount of soundtrack used, covering all phases of all stages with no overlapping and replaying (usually music will replay from the beginning if it is fully played till the end; this does not count stage restarts due to terrorist wins). As an ideal 5-0 CT to T in this map (without eliminating zombies) still requires around half an hour to complete, one can predict how rich the soundtrack is. Nonetheless, there may be alternative set of soundtrack for the same phase of the game play. In this case the map will randomly pick one set to play. As previously stated, its good soundtrack setting is one of the reasons why it is popular. Music can enhance emotions and recall memories. Those who have played Final Fantasy VII may immediately recognize the opening sequences by listening a set of its Normal Mode soundtrack: Opening and Mako Reactor, which is exactly the same as they are played in the video game. List of Soundtrack The following listing the album name, track name and level(s) it appears of each piece of soundtrack played. It is referred to the official list in the map, with corrections and modifications. # Final Fantasy VII OSTAdvent Children does not include the track Bombing Mission but Opening only. Meanwhile its quality and orchestration show that it is the original Final Fantasy VII version. - Opening - Bombing MissionOpening and Bombing Mission are often referred as one track because they are played as connected, like a medley. However only Bombing Mission will be repeated over time. Opening is played only once. In the ZE map parts from the both tracks are included. (Normal) # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST - Beyond the Wasteland (Normal) # Final Fantasy VII OST - Mako Reactor (Normal) # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST - Battle in the Forgotten City (Normal) # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST - J-E-N-O-V-A (Normal) # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST - Black Water (Hard) # Final Fantasy X OST - Pursuit''Japanese: 迫りくる者たち, also known as ''Those Who Come Closer. Composed by Junya Nakano. See Track 8 of Disc 3. (Hard) # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST - Divinity I (Hard) # Kingdom Hearts II OST - A Fight to the Death (Hard) # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST - Advent: One-Winged Angel (Hard) # Music For the Jilted Generation''Listing the album names. ''Music For the Jilted Generation is released by The Prodigy, Join the Q is by The Qemists, and In Silico, Hold Your Colour and Immersion are by Pendulum. - Voodoo People, feat. Pendulum (Extreme) # In Silico - Midnight Runner (Extreme) # (Join the Q)Originally a single piece, i.e. piece released not as a part of an album. - Stompbox (Extreme) # In Silico - The Other Side (Extreme) # Hold Your Colour - Prelude (Extreme II) # Hold Your Colour - Slam (Extreme II) # Hold Your Colour - Blood Sugar (Extreme II) # Hold Your Colour - Tarantula (Extreme II) # Immersion - The Fountain (Extreme II) # Immersion - Self vs Self, feat. In Flames (Extreme II) # In Silico - The Tempest, live (Extreme II) # Final Fantasy series - Victory Fanfare (all except ZM) # In Silico - 9000 Miles, live (ZM) # Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - - Rage Awakened (ZM) # Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - Disc 9 - Fate of the Unknown (ZM) 3758_210741.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Original Sound Track. AC OST Cover.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' Original Soundtrack. Final+Fantasy+X+Original+Soundtrack+ff10ost.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' Original Soundtrack. KH2-cover.png|''Kingdom Hearts II'' Original Soundtrack. final_mix_2_big.png|''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix''. The-Prodigy-Music-For-The-Jilted-Generation.jpg|''Music For the Jilted Generation'' by The Prodigy. The_Qemists-Stompbox_b.jpg|The single track Stompbox by The Qemists. insilico.jpg|''In Silico'' by Pendulum. Pendulum-Hold-Your-Colour.jpeg|''Hold Your Color'' by Pendulum. immersion.jpg|''Immersion'' by Pendulum. Table of Soundtrack Appearances The soundtrack appearances are summarized in the following table. Tactics 2013-08-09_00003.jpg|Spawn. 2013-08-09_00004.jpg 2013-08-09_00005.jpg 2013-08-09_00006.jpg 2013-08-09_00007.jpg 2013-08-09_00009.jpg 2013-08-09_00011.jpg 2013-08-09_00012.jpg 2013-08-09_00013.jpg 2013-08-09_00014.jpg 2013-08-09_00015.jpg 2013-08-09_00016.jpg 2013-08-09_00017.jpg 2013-08-09_00018.jpg 2013-08-09_00023.jpg 2013-08-09_00024.jpg 2013-08-09_00025.jpg 2013-08-09_00026.jpg 2013-08-09_00027.jpg 2013-08-09_00028.jpg 2013-08-09_00029.jpg 2013-08-09_00030.jpg This map covers too many tactics that makes it inefficient to explain here. Trivia * Hannibal has never played Final Fantasy VII himself. It was Maese Danielot, a friend of Hannibal and a big fan of the Final Fantasy series who "forced" him into making the map. It took Danielot a very long time to convince Hannibal. When he finally convinced Hannibal, Danielot would eventually go to Hannibal's house for some hours on the weekends to keep him company and make suggestions while they worked on the map. * In early versions, due to Bahamut's health-point based "engine", he was easier to kill when lesser people arrived to face him. Likewise, when a large number of players reached the Mako Reactor, it made him exponentially harder to the point he became undefeatable, thus unbalancing the gameplay. * During one version, before completely fixing Bahamut, he had a 50% chance of retreating at the very last possible second if he was still alive by that moment. * The materia that hurt or affect Bahamut (Fire, Electro, Ultima and Ice) affect him from any place of the map; you don't need to be close to him, aim at him, nor being in the same room! * You can turn OFF the color corrections by typing "mat_colorcorrection 0" in the console. (Color correction is for example the red environment effect in the Extreme levels.) * Knockback damage still gets registred when shooting a zombie who is frozen by the Ice Materia. Basically, this means that he will recieve all the knockback damage until the ice duration expires, usually followed by flying massively backwards. Because of this reason, it is a very good idea to shoot all the frozen zombies caught in the materia to produce massive knockback on the entire horde instead of targeting only one zombie. * Earth and Ultima are the only materia with fixed spawn points (2 for each); and along with Gravity the only 3 materia that won't level up the players nor themselves. * In Normal Mode, the "boss" at the Reactor's core is called Guard Scorpion. It appears in at the same point in Final Fantasy VII. In fact the model is only a dropship model from the Half-Life 2 series with a red color skin. * Bahamut is a summon appears in the Final Fantasy series. In Final Fantasy VII, there are "Bahamut", "Neo Bahamut" and "Bahamut ZERO" summon materia. * The kanji "壱" labeled on the Reactor's surface and core means "number one", as the area is called No.1 Reactor of Midgar City. In the map, however, the bottom part of the kanji is wrongly printed. It should be like this instead. External links * Map download on Gamebanana.com * Hannibal & Kaemon Blog * Tony Montana's CSS ZE Mako Reactor Guide on Youtube Notes References Category:Maps